gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade è una canzone presente nell'episodio Le provinciali. Si tratta di una cover di Don't Rain on My Parade cantata da Barbra Streisand. In questo episodio è eseguita da Rachel Berry, che conosce le parole sin da quando aveva due anni (come lei stessa afferma nell'episodio L'occasione di una vita). Questa è la ballata che le Nuove Direzioni hanno scelto di cantare alle provinciali, dopo che la Jane Addams Accademia ha rubato la loro ballad. Rachel stava lavorando su come eseguire questa canzone da quando aveva quattro anni. La versione strumentale della canzone può essere brevemente ascoltato nelle scene di apertura di Hell-O. Testo Rachel: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complection A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!! Curiosità *Lea Michele (Rachel) ha cantato questo brano ai Tony Awards del 2010; *Nella prima stagione Rachel afferma di averci lavorato sopra da quando aveva quattro anni, mentre nella terza stagione, prima dell'audizione per la NYADA, dice a Kurt di conoscere le parole da quando ne aveva due; *E' il secondo singolo ripetuto più volte nella serie (due in totale); l'altra canzone è''Don't Stop Believin''', *E' fra i brani più menzionati della serie Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Don't Rain on My Paradede:Don't Rain on My Paradees:Don't Rain on My Paradefr:Don't Rain on My Parade Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni delle Provinciali Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One